


Scars

by Hannahfltx



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5328992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahfltx/pseuds/Hannahfltx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Henry gained a scar from the way he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what made me write this, could go on to be a story, might not but I figured I would put the idea out there.

Henry had lived a long life and something that told the story of his life and many deaths was the way each death took a toll on his body just like the first shot had left a deep scar over his heart. Few had seen him without a shirt but those who did could tell that he led a hard life, for his entire chest, arms, and legs are covered in scars. Only Abe and the few he loved have seen his scars. Or at least before they brought him into the precinct after finding him in the river naked. Once he was able to acquire clothes did Detective Martinez ask about his scars. Thus leading to an incredibly awkward conversation about how he got them, and so spread the paper thin lies. where they came from as well as how he was not dead because of them, she did not seem to believe a word about it.

The real problem came later when he was taken to the precinct after washing up in the river, again, and the others saw the scars. They litter his body and the few people in the room openly stared at him as he stood awkwardly in the cold room as he got clothing to change into. The problem continued when Jo started to ask around for why he had the scars, than she told Lucas about them. The man already idolizes Henry now he thinks him a war hero, not that he’s wrong but that's not the point. Now both Jo and Lucas had started to follow him around, to his home asking Abe about his history, Henry just wanted to tell them the truth if only to get them to stop asking, but he couldn't, not to them he could not risk losing the best things in his life to lies.


End file.
